Jade Mirror
by moontowns
Summary: As the emperor of Konoha, Sasuke has his pick of women. When a new batch of concubines enters the palace, a certain pink haired woman catches his eye. Ancient times AU, emperor!Sasuke, first wife!Sakura
1. Chapter 1

A/N: partially inspired by the C-drama "Empress of China" lol I never finished because I got too sad after that one episode about her friend, but this fic isn't necessarily supposed to be Chinese, it's just happens to be what I know best. I'm a SasuSaku shipper always, so they'll only be romantically involved with each other, but sexual relationships will be varied. This is a harem story in that Sasuke really does have the ability to keep a harem, but we'll see how much he acts on that.

There's a bit of set up for this fic, but then porn at the end. Enjoy.

EDIT: some people have had questions about this and Sakura will be the first and only wife, but sexual relationships are open. First wife is to emphasize how powerful and important she is lol because he could technically take on more wives, but he won't. But as a hardcore ss shipper, I understand if that's still not your cup of tea!

* * *

Life under Sasuke's rule was idyllic. His was a genius who secured the borders and boosted the economy. His subjects were extremely loyal to their emperor, seeing as he had done so much for everyone across the land. He was so competent, in fact, that he was getting a bit bored during peacetime. His advisors noticed his sullen moods lately and were worried he would do something reckless just to have a bit of fun. When Shikamaru suggested he bring more women into the palace, perhaps select his first wife, he had no reason to object.

Sasuke had put off getting married in favor of stabilizing the country, but now he had plenty of time to dedicate to the art of courting a woman. Any family would love if their daughter was selected as a concubine for Sasuke's court, let alone become his wife, the empress. Even the servants were well fed and dressed in quality fabrics under Sasuke's reign, so his favorite concubine would surely be showered in gifts.

And the empress, the coveted position next to Sasuke, would be the most doted on. His subjects loved him dearly, but Sasuke was hard to get close to. The entire palace was hoping for a kind and gentle empress who would humor them and allow them to pamper her. It wouldn't hurt to look upon another beautiful woman in court, either.

So a call was made. Far and wide, all across Konoha, it was announced that the royal palace was looking for concubines. Only the finest females need apply for consideration, as they would be potential marriage candidates for the one and only Emperor Sasuke. Some parents had a more _realistic_ view of their daughters and decided to forgo sending them, while others scrambled to prepare their daughters for evaluation. The entire country daydreamed about who would be the future empress.

Sasuke decided to send Kakashi, one of his oldest and most trusted advisors. The man was a pervert, but a subtle enough one that Sasuke trusted him to evaluate the young women properly. The day all the women came to the palace was a celebration. Sasuke allowed himself a pat on the back when he watched them all march up to the inner courtyard dressed in soft, billowing silks, their hair pinned in intricate updos. He had created a country prosperous enough to allow himself this, to allow himself to indulge in the company of a woman. He wasn't sure if his wife would be in this batch of women, but they could entertain him until he found her.

Despite his power, he wasn't really looking to build a harem or anything of that nature. He really wanted a wife: someone he could trust, someone he could look after, someone he could love. It was lonely as emperor and he wanted an heir. But it would be much easier to find his wife if he could bring women into his palace rather than look for her outside the guarded walls.

Sasuke watched the women settle into the courtyard from his throne. They lined up in neat rows, mostly keeping their heads bowed as they awaited further instruction.

Except one.

Bright jade eyes filled with curiosity peeked around the courtyard until they made direct eye contact with Emperor Sasuke. He smirked to himself as a pink head of hair quickly looked down, and porcelain cheeks tinged with blush at the embarrassment of being caught.

Her. Sasuke decided. He wanted her.

He watched her the entire time, only taking a few moments to let his eyes pass over the others, but he had a feeling he had found what he was looking for. After all the formalities of being introduced to the palace, the women were dismissed to their quarters before dinner. Sasuke gestured to one of his maids standing behind him and whispered in her ear to tell the pink haired one she would be having dinner with him instead. And now he waited.

* * *

The palace was huge and gleaming. Sakura had never seen such a display of wealth. She was blown away by the grandeur of the party sent to evaluate the girls across the country, but the palace was beyond anything she could've ever imagined.

And the emperor. He was so devastatingly _handsome! _She'd seen plenty of evidence of his wisdom and competence as a ruler, but had only heard tales of his attractive features. She figured the stories were bound to be exaggerated as they went through the grapevine, but if anything, his beauty was understated, unable to be put into words. He was truly majestic.

So when she got caught staring at him and his palace, she felt wildly embarrassed. She had just arrived and she was already messing things up! But that one moment of eye contact sent tingles down her spine. She wished she could take another look, but decided to play it safe this time and keep her head bowed.

When they were finally dismissed for dinner, she was relieved to have entered the palace with some of her friends. She was sure she would bond with her fellow concubines soon enough, but there was bound to be competition as well. If she couldn't have the emperor all to herself, she'd rather it be her friend on the throne, cha! Then she could at least be a lucky lady-in-waiting. Anything was better than her sleepy hometown.

So preoccupied with her daydream, she didn't even realize a maid was approaching her. Was she in trouble already?

"My lady," the maid greeted, "our majesty requests your presence by his side at dinner. After visiting your quarters, you can follow me. I'll be waiting outside."

Sakura thought she was going to faint.

* * *

She was more stunning up close. Yes, he had chosen well. He was exceptionally pleased with her porcelain skin, big, jade eyes, and soft pink hair. She moved with confidence and grace, eyes alight with curiosity and intelligence. Sasuke had met and read a lot of people in his time, and he was never wrong about their character based on first impressions. And he had a good feeling right now.

But he barely had enough time to admire her before she dropped to bow deeply before him, "Your majesty. Haruno Sakura at your service."

"At ease. Come, sit with me." Sakura was quick to comply, making herself comfortable on the cushions surrounding the low dining table. If she thought the concubines' quarters were plush, this was an entirely different level. Konoha was truly prosperous.

"Eat." Again, she didn't have to be told twice; the dishes laid out on the table looked and smelled delicious. She had been worried about missing her mother's cooking, but she quickly realized she'd be more than well-cared for here. Sasuke observed her closely, munching and tasting the various dishes. "Sakura. Tell me, where are you from?" Her looks alone had made him choose her to accompany him during dinner, but he really did want to know more about her. Something told him she wouldn't bend to his every whim—and he liked that.

It was easy to get her talking. Her voice sounded like the gentle chiming bells hung around the palace during the springtime festivals. She was clearly well educated and thoughtful, with a surprising level of interest and skill in medicine.

"I'll have to show you the herb garden here. We have a wide variety of medicinal herbs, but I'm sure you know more about that than me. You must be tired, it's been a long day. Why don't you retire here tonight?"

Sakura spluttered, "Oh, no, I'm sure you're far more knowledgeable than me! And I can't be more tired than you, your majesty. I can take my leave, I don't want to be a bother." She was already disobeying him.

"Sakura. It's not a request." She heard his unspoken words loud and clear: it's an order.

Sakura squeaked and nodded, face turning a deep shade of red. With a lazy flick of his wrist, someone started clearing the table and someone else brought a set of sleeping robes for Sakura. She followed them behind a different curtain, separate from the dining area and Sasuke's bedroom area, she realized, to a large bed covered in fluffy pillows. A simple yet elegant sleeping robe was laid out on top of the covers. She wondered how her fellow concubines were sleeping that night. Enough time passed that she started to disrobe and get ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Sakura," Sasuke's voice sounded softly through the curtain. It was an opaque barrier, but she still clutched her clothes to her chest in surprise. "Goodnight, your majesty," she answered breathlessly. How would she be able to sleep tonight?

* * *

He was a busy man, sure, but not busy enough to ignore the new woman occupying his palace, he had decided. His duties could be shared with her one day. He was immediately impressed by her reading and writing capabilities. His empress, as he had taken to referring to her in his mind, should be knowledgeable of the happenings in Konoha. He hoped he didn't accidentally call her that title, or else she'd tease him to no end—but he had to admit, he liked that she wasn't scared enough of him to avoid joking around. Already, she brought a lot of light to the palace.

Sakura was thrilled that Sasuke trusted her enough to help him sort through and take notes on documents. It helped take her mind off the heat that burned through her body every time Sasuke so much as looked at her. She had been allowed to sleep in the room near his night after night, but he had yet to invite her into his bed. She pouted, wondering if any of the other concubines were allowed any closer. She probably would've seen them since she hadn't spent much time away from Sasuke, but she couldn't help but feel a little competitive. There were so many women in this palace, and only one emperor. She needed to take all the chances she got to secure his attention.

* * *

It started with small moments of intimacy: he would draw a bath for her in his private quarters, but would leave before she disrobed. He would lay rose petals on her sleeping pallet, but never lay with her. He would feed her the best pieces of food on the table, but not allow her to reciprocate. Sakura supposed she should be grateful to be close to the emperor in some way, but she wanted more.

They were sitting going over documents as usual, except Sasuke was sitting in his higher throne while she worked away at a low table, when it finally happened. He could sense that she was getting as antsy as he was. And there was really no reason to wait. "Sakura," he called, "come here. Sit with me."

Delighted, she quickly stood up and moved to sit on the floor next to his leg, resting her head on his thigh. "Your majesty," she cooed as a petite hand came up to stroke his thigh, "it's been a slow day. Can't we take a break?" His hand cupped the side of her face as he smiled down at her.

"As you wish." He had decided to begin actively courting her, so he thought he might as well pamper his little blossom even more than normal. Being with him constantly meant that she was also granted similar privileges, but he wanted to give her more gifts specifically for her, not just ones that were given by extension. He stood up, offering a hand to help Sakura up too. "Follow me."

They walked out of the main court and through the sprawling grounds, being bowed to the entire way, until they eventually reached Sasuke's quarters. He continued walking after making sure she had kept up with his long strides and entered his personal bedroom. Sakura hesitated at the entrance. When she asked to relax, she didn't expect him to go this far. But she couldn't say she was disappointed.

"Enter," he ordered softly as he busied himself at one of the dressers. When he turned back around, she wasn't even looking at him, she was admiring the grandeur of the bedroom. Eventually her eyes dropped back to him, and she blushed, realizing she'd been caught. This seemed to happen often. Sasuke smirked, remembering the first day she entered the palace. His initial impressions of her were accurate, and he knew he'd made a good choice in making her his closest companion as of late.

"You said you wanted to expand our use of the gardens. I had these oils made from some of the plants, I hope they're to your liking." He offered up two small bottles of oils, both perfumed sweetly. She hurried over to him to examine the bottles, eyes sparkling with interest. "Thank you, your majesty. These kinds of oils are not easy to come by. And they have a variety of purposes including," and here, Sakura's breathing became noticeably quicker, "massage."

"Hn. I was unaware." Sasuke was lying through his teeth, he had planned this entire thing. But he wanted to see how far he could push her. "Perhaps you could show me exactly how they can be used," he suggested with false innocence.

"Um," she bit her lip, "like I said, it's best for massage. I wouldn't..I wouldn't want to get any on your clothing and ruin it, though."

"Why don't I just take off my clothing then? Does that sound fair?" Sasuke reached to open his robes after she nodded. Yes, he was the emperor, he was her ruler, but he never wanted to scare her. Only turn her on.

He shrugged off the upper half of his outfit, the belt leaving the bottom half hanging on. Sakura's eyes hungrily drank in his chiseled form—perfect for massage. "May I?" she gestured to the bottles of oil. He handed her one and set the other aside. "Lay down on your stomach, please," she said softly. Sasuke moved to the bed, settling down comfortably in the middle. It would've been too difficult to try to watch her at the same time, so he decided to just enjoy her touch.

Sakura poured a generous amount of oil in her hands, warming it up before touching him. He was too far from any of the edges of the bed for her to just reach over, so she set the bottle down before climbing onto the bed with him. She blushed as she sat on the backs of his legs to be able to reach him properly. She set her fingertips down gently on the middle of his back, moving upwards and flattening her palm to rub harder. She moved her hands in circles around his lower back, speaking soothingly, "it must be so stressful as emperor. You can just relax, your majesty." Sasuke hummed.

She was right about the oils, his muscles were feeling looser thanks to her expert touch. But his pants were getting much tighter. She continued rubbing up and down his spine until she reached his shoulders, digging a little harder to target the knots. He moaned at the feel of her capable hands all over his hot skin. Sakura stayed silent, focused on pleasing him. He felt her robes brushing his skin. "Sakura," he rumbled, "your clothing must be getting oil on it. Remove it."

"Oh! You're right, I'm sorry. Let me just, um, get up then." She sounded out of breath as her weight lifted off him and she stood on the side of the bed to disrobe. Sasuke took the moment to lift his body and observe her, but she was facing away from him.

"Turn around." She faced him immediately, but her hands hesitated. He got up off the bed to stand in front of her and covered one of her hands with his. Gently, he pulled the end of her sash untie it, then slipped her robes off her shoulders. He let them softly fall to the ground and land in a pile. He was distracted by what was underneath.

Her pale skin looked smooth and unmarred. Her breasts were perky and topped by pert nipples. Her stomach was taut and her waist was small and her hips were rounded. Every part of her was perfect. Sasuke licked his lips—he needed to taste for himself.

"Thank you, my back feels much better now, there's no need to continue." Sakura gaped at him, confused. Wasn't the purpose of taking her clothes off so she could better massage him? "Allow me," he said as he grabbed the rest of the oil and poured it in his hands. Sakura suddenly felt very dense.

"Ah, I've never done this before. You'll have to guide me." He wasn't touching her yet, so Sakura daintily grabbed him by the wrist and took him over to the large mirror next to the bed. He stood behind her, eyes flickering between meeting her own and admiring her body.

He started by covering her shoulders, moving quickly down to her chest. He coated her tits in oil, enjoying their weight in his palms. They stood proudly out on her chest, just begging to be fondled by his large hands. He played with her nipples and felt them harden even further. He brought his body to press completely against hers. Sakura was transfixed, her eyes looking into their reflection. He kissed her shoulder, still rolling her boobs in his hands, "tell me. What should I do?"

"Whatever you want," she said breathlessly, "whatever you do will feel good. Just keep going."

"As you wish." He smirked and moved his hands down to trace the curve of her waist, running his hands up and down a few times before moving to her lovely hips. He stepped back a bit to start feeling up her soft bum and she arched back, responding to his touch nicely. He massaged her lower back, to the middle, up to the top, then started kneading her shoulders. "So? Does it feel good?"

She nodded quickly, still mesmerized by the sight of her beloved emperor having his way with her supple body. It was more than she had ever dared dream of, but also everything she had ever wanted.

"Let's see then," he said as he directed his attention to her shapely thighs. Most of her skin was now slick and glistening with oil, but even that erotic sight didn't prepare him for the moisture between her legs. Her inner thighs were covered with arousal, that much he could feel even without inserting a finger. His control snapped, he needed more now. He flipped her around and kissed her hard.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the oil from her massage on him. The front of his body was now covered too because she was pressed right up against him. His tongue entered her mouth, exploring and massaging much like his hands were before. Those blessed, blessed hands continued squeezing her ass and pressing her even closer to him. She tasted sweet and her mouth was hot. He couldn't get enough of his flower.

"Get on the bed. Spread your legs for me. Do what I say," he ordered between kisses. One word was plenty for her and she made quick work of untangling herself from his body and presenting herself to him on the bed. She would do anything to serve her beloved emperor.

The oil only served to highlight the most delicious parts of her body and Sasuke was on her in only a moment. It was time for a true taste—he'd chosen to have an edible oil made for a reason.

He gave her another kiss before starting a tantalizing descent of kissing and licking and sucking and _pleasure. _Her flawless skin made for the perfect canvas, and he found great satisfaction in the way her skin would turn red from his ministrations. He finally reached her glistening folds and licked his lips in anticipation.

Even with Sasuke simply breathing and admiring her puffy, wet lower lips, Sakura whined. She needed him very badly. Sasuke grabbed ahold of both her oiled up thighs and dug his fingers in while his tongue opened her up to him. He licked in broad, firm strokes upward, sucking when he reached her swollen clit. Sakura's upper body writhed around and she moaned louder and louder. Her emperor was so good to her!

He placed a sloppy kiss to her entrance before teasing it with his tongue. The taste of her juices was intoxicating. She was so wet for him, it only turned him on even more. The obscene noises of his eating were coupled with Sakura's high pitched moans. He knew she was about to come when her keening reached a peak and she grabbed hold of her own breast in one hand, and the sheets in the other. He let her grind against his mouth as she rode out her orgasm. Beautiful, she was beautiful.

When her body went limp again against the mattress, Sasuke sat back on his knees and praised her. "Oh Sakura, my sweet, delicious Sakura. You were so good for me. You taste amazing. But I need more of this little body. Are you ready? Are you ready for my cock?" Sasuke pumped himself and finally slipped off his pants.

"Please, your majesty, that's all I want." Sakura was still panting, but her voice was sincere. She loved him, and would do anything for him. Did he want her to beg? Because she would.

"Sasuke, just call me Sasuke," he mumbled as his body came to cover hers. It took a significant amount of self control to not just plunge right in, but she was a delicate thing, untouched by anyone other than him.

He pressed his swollen, leaking tip to her opening. "Say it," he encouraged her, just shy of slipping inside.

"Please, Sasuke, I really want you. I need you." He eased in, inch by inch, at her words. He needed his little empress too. Her velvety cunt was sucking him in, just begging to be pounded. After he got about halfway, he pushed a little harder and sheathed himself fully.

Sakura cried out in pleasure and pure happiness. Finally, _finally_ she had her emperor where she needed him most. He was so big inside of her, but the stretch was incredible and she needed even more. When he started thrusting, all she felt was pleasure and relief.

Their oiled skin was hot against each other and Sasuke worried his eager hips would leave bruises on hers. His strokes were firm and made her breasts bounce around beautifully, but he truly didn't want to hurt her. There would be time for a little more pain another day. He placed soft kisses to her parted mouth between words, slowing his pace, "Sakura, I want to change positions."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, conflicted because she didn't really want him to pull out, but also still felt the need to serve her emperor. "What do you want? Just keep going, please." She captured his lips more fully with her own, kissing him so hard he almost became distracted from his original intention.

When he finally ripped his mouth from hers, he growled by her ear, "sit up and face the mirror. You look too pretty right now, you need to see for yourself." He pulled out completely, already missing her heat. She was quick to reposition herself and she rested on her knees as he laid sideways. She gaped at her reflection: she was covered in oil, saliva, her own arousal, and bite marks. She saw the appeal, her nipples were incredibly hard and she was blushing all over. She ran her hands once appraisingly over her own body before looking back at Sasuke for further instruction. He was breathing just as heavily as she was.

"Do you see now? So pretty. I want you to watch yourself bounce on my cock." Maybe just a day ago, this would've felt too lewd for Sakura, but she felt another gush of heat between her thighs at his request. She moved to hover over Sasuke's lap, and with his guidance, seated herself fully on his glorious member. She felt fuller than ever and even when her eyes threatened to close in pleasure, she kept them open to look in the mirror.

From behind, Sasuke's hands grabbed onto her ass and started moving her up and down. "See? You look so good all stuffed with cock. You're so beautiful. All mine. My wife, my empress." Sasuke hadn't meant to reveal his plans for her status yet, but Sakura increased her pace and moaned even louder at his words, so he had no regrets. She was squeezing him so tightly, he thought he would burst. But he wasn't finished.

He lightly slapped one of Sakura's bouncing cheeks and delivered another order, "play with yourself. Come on, let's see it." His voice had lost its normal authoritative tone as he groaned in pleasure, but Sakura was an obedient one and her fingers immediately came up to twist a pink nipple. He could tell she was enjoying herself as she reached down to rub her clit, still bouncing on his length. He wondered how often she'd touched herself before entering his palace.

"Sasuke!" she kept calling out his name even though it was her hand fondling her chest, her hand rubbing circles on her clit. The walls of her cunt were fluttering around him and he knew she was close. He rubbed every part of her slick, smooth body he could reach and his hips thrust up into her even harder. "Come for me, Sakura. That's an order."

Sakura's hands finally left her own body as she pitched forward and placed her hands on the bed for support. She had stopped fucking herself on his cock as she orgasmed intensely, seated completely. She practically screamed when his hot seed coated her inner walls, leaking down her already messy thighs. Even as he softened, she didn't want to lift off. It felt so right having him there, she knew she'd crave him forever. She was committed to giving herself wholly to her love, her emperor. If Sasuke's hands didn't have a firm grip on her body, she'd think she was ascending to heaven already.

Sasuke was spent. His little empress was going to drive him crazy for the rest of his days, he just knew it. Not that he minded. He'd just have to clear his schedule to make time for all the ways he was planning on fucking her.

He made note of the way she liked watching herself, the expert way she touched herself. He'd have to kneel behind her next time so he could watch them together. What a picture they would make.

* * *

Only one week later did Emperor Uchiha Sasuke announce that he had chosen his first wife, the new empress of Konoha: Haruno Sakura, now Uchiha Sakura.

* * *

A/N: Wow this was really long lol but I've been enjoying thinking about power dynamics between SS, so if you notice any similarities between this and my sugar daddy AU, that's why. Sakura deserves to be pampered okay!

Next chapter will probably include Ino ;)

This has been up to ao3 for a while, but posting here now because I need a distraction from studying for finals :( almost there!


	2. Chapter 2: Ino

**A/N: **Woah, thanks for all your feedback, I didn't expect people to feel so strongly haha. Long note: I separated this into a series rather than chapters on ao3, it'll all be this same verse but some will be more domestic life between only SS as requested, then the smut. Since I can't do that here, just uh, read what you like, skip what you don't please.

Allow me to explain the verse further: Sakura will be the only wife, but during these times, Sasuke technically can have more than one. Her being the first gives her the most power and highest status. I totally get being an SS shipper who doesn't like to read them with other people, I'm the same way—usually. I'm looser with smut as long as there's no bashing, cheating or weird shit (or even too heavy of shipping lmao, particular, I know), because, you know uh, horny. SS are my favorite characters, so naturally I want to read things with them in it. The language often used to describe Ino and Hinata's bodies is...Hot to me so I wanted to find even more of that either in SS fics (SS writers are already doing a great job, but you know!) or stories with those girls but I'm even more picky about the boys So. Here we are. I get frustrated when people find the need to excessively describe Sakura being less curvy like ok just make them fuck if you're going to be like her boobs are small...so tiny...but perky I guess...and Sasuke thinks they're fine or whatever...LOL and I don't think I'd be that good at writing a F/F story, so I think it'll mostly be F/M or F/M/M (spoiler: Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto) because I love reading/writing that already. God not to get into oversexualization or body shaming but I like what I like. Sorry for the long note, enjoy if this is your cup of tea, feel free to exit if not. Let's not read too much into this

* * *

It started when Sakura was being _extra _loud while they made love. Many technological advancements had been made in Sasuke's time, but the walls were still quite thin. She knew what she was doing.

"You dirty, dirty girl," Sasuke tsked as he kept ramming into her, "you like it when people can hear you, don't you?"

"Mm, yes! Yes, Sasuke!"

He rolled his eyes and worked into her even harder. He had no doubt she was feeling searing hot pleasure, he could _feel _her wetness and the way her walls clenched around him, but his wife also enjoyed putting on a show it seemed. The maids cleaned their quarters at the same time everyday, and instead of even attempting to contain her noises, she was even more vocal.

And the maids had no doubt who was behind the thin walls. Only one person in the entire nation was allowed to call Sasuke by only his first name, and Sasuke had notably only ever brought one woman into his bed.

They always left the room with a blush covering their cheeks.

* * *

"Sasuke, as the empress I can order people to do things for me, yes?"

"Naturally."

"And if they do those things particularly well, or without me even having to ask, they should be rewarded, correct?"

"That sounds fair."

"So I think you'll agree with me when I say I should bestow some kind of gift upon Ino for being my most loyal and dear friend."

"Do what you see is fit."

* * *

Sasuke knew of Ino, of course. She was still one of his concubines and one of the few people Sakura trusted completely. He was grateful to her for being a good friend to his wife and keeping her company. But he had never paid much attention to her beyond that.

So when Sakura suggested something so terribly naughty, he couldn't say no.

"And she knows nothing of this?" Sasuke confirmed. "What if she disagrees?"

"The people of Konoha are loyal, your majesty. I don't think there will be any problems. And I know Ino." Sakura's husband or not, Ino never bothered to hide the lust she felt towards Sasuke.

"As you wish. Bring her in whenever you're ready."

Sakura clapped her hands with glee and kissed his cheek to express her gratitude. "You won't be disappointed." Sakura exited the room to fetch her.

When she returned, the blonde woman in tow, she sat on Sasuke's lap instead of on her own throne.

Whereas many cowered before him, Yamanaka Ino looked him boldly in the eye after bowing in greeting. Dressed in a fitted dancer's outfit of deep purple, he could admit she was alluring. But she was going to have to put in some work if Sasuke were to see her the way Sakura planned.

"Ino, welcome. I'm glad you could join us today. Why don't you show us the famed Yamanaka dance routine? I don't think Our Majesty has ever seen it, and I'm sure he would love it."

Sasuke nodded. The Yamanaka clan was famous for their entertaining abilities, but they lived far enough away from the palace that he had never witnessed a performance himself. "Begin," he instructed.

The musicians, hidden from view, started to play as Ino got into position. She looked down at the floor demurely, just to meet his gaze with that same fire he glimpsed earlier. "Hn," he remarked to his wife, "I see how you two are friends."

Sakura rested her chin on her hand and sighed, "Isn't she just lovely?"

Lovely was one way to put it. As Ino's trim body undulated to the music, Sasuke felt Sakura's small hand rub at his thigh to the same tempo. The dance was slow, allowing the two audience members plenty of time to take it all in. Sasuke's sharp eyes could see the small beads of sweat gathering at the blonde's temples.

Sakura pinched her husband's thigh, "I asked a question," she said airily.

He smirked, "If you wanted to fuck her all you had to do was ask." Ino's tongue darted out to lick the corner of her own lip as she kept dancing.

Sakura squeaked, "As nice as that would be, I want _you _to fuck her, remember? So I can watch."

Sasuke buried his face in her pink hair but kept his eyes on the show, "My goodness." The gravity of her original request was only weighing on him now.

"So is that a yes?"

He cleared his throat, "I'd have to see a little more." He could tell from the music that the dance was coming to an end. Sakura nodded her head and Ino nodded back. Then her costume started coming off.

She started with the buttons at her throat, popping one by one until her cleavage was exposed. It was nearly overwhelming, listening to the dramatic music, watching such an erotic sight, hearing Sakura start panting, feeling her skin grow even warmer, _smelling _her arousal.

But Sasuke was resolute; he was not emperor for nothing. "More," he ordered when she discarded her crop top. Ino looked positively delighted as she stepped out of her matching skirt. Just as she threw it on the floor along with her shirt, she hit the ending pose, twisting her body into an attractive position that happened to show off all her assets.

Turning to face him with a gleeful expression, Sakura asked, "How about now?"

He rubbed his nose against the column of her neck, "And what will you be doing?"

She wiggled her fingers in the air, "Taking care of myself. Watching my sexy husband and my sexy friend."

"You're ridiculous," he sighed. But _I could never say no to you _went unspoken. He stood up and dropped Sakura gently on his throne. The large chair nearly swallowed her petite form. "If you so much as say the word, this will stop." He gave her a final searing kiss before turning around to face their guest.

His hands moved to take off his own clothes as he told her lazily, "Take the undergarments off too. And spin yourself around. Slowly."

"Yes, your majesty," Ino said. Those were the first words she uttered since she stepped into the room. When she was completely bare, she began twisting and turning in a way that almost looked like dancing again.

Almost.

When Sasuke was finished appraising her, he walked towards her and ordered, "Lay on your back."

She followed, but as soon as she was settled she lightly complained, "The floor is so cold, your majesty."

"Is it?" Sasuke asked absently as he kneeled over her and tweaked her hardened nipples. He palmed her breasts and massaged them in a circular motion. He squeezed and pulled as he wished. Her tits were big, round and rested high on her chest. He let go of one to slap it and watch it jiggle, the skin turning red.

_Yes, _he thought, _she will do just fine. _

Ino arched her back, pressing herself even further into his large hands, "Do you like them?" she asked with mischief in her eyes. He didn't answer but the way his hardened cock started leaking precum since he began fondling her chest made it obvious. They looked even better bare than they had straining against her purple shirt.

With the pressure on her chest, it made it hard for Ino to move around much. She tried rubbing herself against him and Sasuke jerked when he felt how slick she was already.

He moved one hand down her taut stomach and towards her folds to feel for himself. He prodded her entrance, but hesitated to do much else. He turned to where his wife was sitting, "What do you think, Sakura? What should I do to her?"

"Keep going," she encouraged, "um, and use your mouth a little." She had long since been rubbing herself.

He flashed his teeth at her before turning back to the woman below him. He stroked her folds for a moment then easily slid a finger into her. To amplify the pleasure, he knelt down and mouthed at one of her full tits. He sucked and bit her delectable nipple, adding a second finger into her pussy after a particularly hard bite. Ino's moans echoed throughout the room. For all her confidence and sexual energy, she was still a virgin until now. To be taken in front of the empress by the emperor was a true honor.

Ino clawed fruitlessly at the smooth floor, knowing she shouldn't touch Sasuke unless he told her to. At least she wasn't cold anymore—her skin was burning with desire. Sasuke sat back on his heels to watch his fingers disappear into her with noisy squelches. "All for me, huh?"

She blabbered endless _yes's _and _thank you's_ and _your majesty's _and _oh's_. Placing firm pressure on her clit, he consulted Sakura again.

"Now what, my love?" She shivered under the intensity of his gaze, mirroring his actions and finally giving attention to her own clit.

"G-get on with it already," she stammered. "I want to see you fuck her now."

He removed his fingers and wiped them on Ino's shapely thighs, "As you wish."

Her fine blonde hair was spread out all over the floor as her head rolled back and forth in anticipation. Just the emperor's mere presence was enough to get a lady wet! "Oh, please," she whimpered.

He grabbed her hips and lined himself up with her sopping entrance. Instinctually, she wrapped her legs around him in an attempt to bring him closer. He rubbed his length along her slit before teasing her entrance with his swollen head. Finally, he stuffed his cock into her sopping cunt.

She was a snug fit, but by the way her high pitched moans rang out, he could tell the pleasure overrode any pain. He bottomed out and turned once again to look at Sakura, "Like this?"

"Move!" she replied immediately. "I said fuck her, not warm your cock in her."

Sasuke smirked. He loved how bossy she was even as he was buried in another woman. He lifted Ino's pelvis even higher, wrapping his hands underneath her.

He had chosen the initial sex position based on what kind of view he was going to get (those tits were killer), but the feeling of her plump ass filling his hands was not at all something he was going to complain about.

He started thrusting and both Ino and Sakura got even louder. "How is he?" Sakura called out, "As good as I said?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the slap of skin against skin started up. Of course she bragged about their sex life to her friend.

Already hardly coherent, Ino cried out, "Even better!" Sasuke spanked the back of her thigh and she thanked him.

"Keep touching yourself," Sakura told her friend. Sasuke wasn't the only one keeping his eyes glued to her bountiful chest. Really, her entire body was incredible and to have her so pliant against him sent a rush straight to his groin.

Even if Ino could bite anyone's head off in a regular situation, she was content to be a fuck toy for the emperor and empress. She brought her own hands up to squeeze her nipples, trying to pinch as hard as Sasuke had. Even as she cupped both breasts, they still jiggled uncontrollably thanks to Sasuke's harsh strokes. Unprompted, she moaned, "It feels so _good, _your majesty."

Sasuke was definitely not unaffected, his cock had only gotten harder since entering her hot channel, but he simply grunted in response. Ino was objectively stunning, but this was still about his wife's enjoyment. He pulled out slowly, until only his tip remained inside, "Like what you see?"

Sakura bit her lip, tiny fingers moving furiously against her pussy. She nodded, unable to give anymore orders. Both bodies before her were so beautiful, she could hardly stand it! Sasuke looked every bit the powerful ruler: rippling muscles, long cock jack hammering into a gorgeous pussy. And for a virgin, Ino was doing amazing. She had admired her friend's looks for so long, she was glad she finally put her body to use.

Sasuke took the lead and told both of them, "Rub your clit. Finish yourselves off." The air smelled like sex; it was nearly intoxicating and he could see how it was affecting the two women.

Mirroring Sasuke's earlier actions, one of Ino's hands rubbed her engorged pearl while the other kept a death grip on her full breast. Sakura's emerald eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Sasuke snapped at her, "Keep looking at me, Sakura." He thrusted harder than ever into a screaming Ino, but maintained eye contact with his empress.

She whined, but did her best to open her fluttering eyes. "I'm almost there."

He could tell by the way her toes were curling and her fingers moved so quickly. "Both of you, cum now." Their orgasms hit hard, both women gasping as they clenched around either fingers or a cock and kept rubbing their button of pleasure until they just couldn't take it anymore.

Watching such a delectable sight and feeling Ino flutter around him as she came pushed Sasuke over the edge. He finally looked away from Sakura to pull out and cum all over Ino's pale skin, white on white. He licked his lips seeing his handiwork and caught his breath for a moment. "Clean it up," he grunted, gesturing to his dick coated in her juices.

Ino was breathless, but obeyed. She immediately sat up and got to work cleaning him off, sucking and licking all that she could. She even paid special attention to his balls, tenderly licking while her eyes closed in concentration. He swore under his breath; he was sensitive but the pleasure still coursed through him.

He tugged her off after he felt like she'd done a sufficient job. She looked up at him with watery eyes and thanked him. "Wait here," he commanded. Ino rested on her knees, looking slightly confused, but she waited.

He stalked over to where Sakura was slumped in her throne. He picked her up easily, bridal style, and carried her to where her friend kneeled. He set her down on her own two feet, but let her body rest against his by wrapping an arm around her waist. She was so warm. As much as he enjoyed the physicalities of what they just did together, he missed the feeling of his own wife curled against him. He held her impossibly closer.

"Feed her." Ino's eyes widened, but she compiled. She gathered some of Sasuke's cum onto her finger and lifted it in offering. Shakily, she stood up when she realized she couldn't reach Sakura's mouth like that.

Sakura immediately opened wide and sucked Ino's fingers clean. She adored the taste of her husband's seed. "More," she demanded weakly. Ino scooped more of the stickiness onto her fingers and let Sakura feast on it. Sensing the desperation from her friend, Sakura gave her a gentle smile.

A dribble of cum had artfully landed on Ino's erect, pink nipple and threatened to fall on the ground with every wobble of her chest. Sakura extended her arm, still being supported by Sasuke, to tweak her nipple and clean the cum off. She placed her fingers against Ino's lips, "Your final reward." Ino's eyes nearly crossed when she got a taste.

"You're dismissed," Sakura said softly. She was exhausted from fingering herself to completion so many times. As Ino gathered her clothes and got ready to make her exit, Sakura turned to Sasuke, "I _loved _watching you. Did you enjoy yourself, my dear?"

He hummed, "She's a good little whore. I'm glad you had fun." Sakura giggled. She supposed that was as good of an answer as she would get.

"Bye, my friend. I'll see you another day," she called to the blonde before she reached the door.

She dipped into a final, shaky bow, clothes and hair askew, "Thank you, your majesties. It was my pleasure to serve you."

* * *

**A/N:** Also sorry for not updating this one in a long time, I was just hesitant because this story is, um, really filthy so I was just nervous lol. I've updated my other works a little more regularly. But then I was in a bad mood and just "banged" this one out because that was just the move, ya know. Happy SasuSaku month?


End file.
